


Hey Frog are you there? over.

by mothyfluff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Imaginary Friends, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothyfluff/pseuds/mothyfluff
Summary: Arthur had always loved adventure, so when he saw an abandoned walkie-talkie in the woods he practically leapt at the opportunity.+Updates.... Whenever I feel like it? I am v lazy+
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Mama, I'm done now can I go play"  
Arthur's mom turned to check her child's work, Arthur was lucky grammar was his strong suit. "Yes honey", mom offered with a small smile. "just don't get in to too much trouble, and come back for dinner" 

"Yes Mom", Arthur said slipping on his hiking boots. In a few seconds he was already halfway out the door. Arthur ran behind the house, and almost tripped on a branch. He turned left to right, nobody saw, and he still maintained his gracefulness. After ensuring the coast was clear he slipped under the log and made his way into the forest.

Mom wasn't sure about letting her son play in the forest at first, she couldn't keep an eye on Arthur after all. Arthur knew that it could be dangerous, but that was part of the fun. Arthur,loved playing with his imagination and closest friends Pixie, Unicorn, and Flying Mint Bunny. Not many people understood how content Arthur was living this life of fantasy. Arthur didn't have many friends, and he didn't have the opportunity to interact with anyone his own age. Being homeschooled had its downsides, but Arthur tried not to think about them too much. There were many bad things he had heard about public school, it's dirty bathrooms, rude teachers, and even ruder classmates. But Imaginary friends don't gossip, and start nasty rumors (Arthur's friends were Not imaginary). 

Arthur spent most of his time studying with his mom or with private teachers, as much as he loved his mother sometimes he needed a break. That's where the forest came in. Arthur had lived in the house In Front of the forest for years. He liked to believe the forest was magical, a place for only him, pixie, unicorn, and all his other (imaginary) friends. So that's where he went to escape.

Arthur sighed feeling enveloped by the ambiance of his forest. The stress of the day seemed to melt as birds, and cicadas sang their tunes. This was interrupted by the sound of a radio(?). Panicked, Arthur searched for the source of the sound. Pausing for a moment he noted how it sounded like a person. This forest voice was speaking fast, and they sounded upset, but it wasn't in a language Arthur understood. The voice sounded so muffled it was hard to make out the sounds. Arthur continued his search for the sound. 

There! Arthur found the object making the sound, it was tucked away under a large protruding root. Technically Arthur didn't find the object, pixie did, but she would probably let him have this victory. The device was light blue, and looked like something from a detective tv show. A walkie-talkie?

"Hello?" Arthur called tentatively into the microphone reaching the object up to his face. For a twelve year old this felt like communication with another dimension, the device in hand like a portal to carry their thoughts. Communication with something not speaking English seemed extraordinary.

.... A long pause stretched throughout the forest. Is this how ground control felt while they awaited a message from the astronauts in space?

"....you are not Antonio?" Finally the creature from another dimension spoke. It knew English? great! what caught Arthur's attention (beyond the now broken language barrier) was the name 'Antonio'. Was Antonio the owner of this strange object? Arthur suddenly felt like a thief for taking this object from it's true owner 'Antonio'.

Arthur thought back as far as he could remember, but he couldn't think of anyone he knew that went by the name Antonio. The number of people Arthur knew was limited, perhaps he could ask mama? The forest was right behind her property though, the thought of a stranger in here might worry her. It might be best to not tell mama, at least for now.

"No" was the only response Arthur could think of, he didn't want to lie to whatever was on the other side, but he wasn't sure how much he should share with this stranger from another dimension. Should the online safety rules arthur had to learn still apply?

There came a chuckle through the other side, slightly distorted through the static. It felt odd, but hearing the genuine laugh of this total stranger (most likely an alien) made Arthur want to smile as well.

"Do you have a name then?" The voice had an accent that Arthur couldn't place, it seemed... extraneous (vocab was also one of Arthur's strong suits)

"Yes, my name is Arthur" he tried his hardest not to let his nerves shine though his voice. Arthur was a adventurer! This was the chance of a lifetime! Whomever it was on the other side sounded about his age, although Arthur still couldn't pinpoint the accent.

"My name is Francis, though I would like to know 'ow you have gotten Antonio's device" the accent seemed French. Arthur wasn't sure how he placed the accent, maybe the way Francis said their s's Like z's sounded akin to dialogue in a book Arthur had read before.

"Well 'Francis' if you must know I found it in the forest behind my yard" Arthur suspected Francis to be just as confused as he was.

"OH... oh, I'm sure Antonio must have lost it, but until I can get a hold of him, or Gilbert can I ask you to keep the device safe?" This seemed like a quest for adventures!

"Yes you can!" Arthur announced proudly, it would be easy, all he had to do was not break it, and he guessed he shouldn't let his mom find it. Arthur was prepared for the quest to change his Destiny. 

A warm chuckle came from the other side "I am so glad"

Then the line went dead.

Arthur sighed, sinking his knees into the moss bed of the forest. The conversation must of lasted a few moments, at most, but it felt like a few hours. Pixie offered 'thumbs up' and a smile that's seemed to say 'That could of gone a lot worse'.

The conversation seemed conclusive enough, keep it safe, and wait for a reply. Arthur smiled and slid the device into his pocket. The square inprint in Arthur's pocket seemed inconspicuous enough when he tugged his jumper down a bit. With this newfound knowledge Arthur (after quickly saying goodbye to his fantasy friends) walked back the way he came.

Sliding under the log at the entrance of the forest Arthur felt like he had entered a new world. Dark clouds swirled overhead threatening to slip water over all foolish enough to stay outside. Arthur looked further ahead and saw his mother who looked like she was about to call his name.

"Arthur" she smiled "it looks like it's about to rain, come inside".

Arthur smiled in response and ran over to his mother who, engulfed him into a hug, and led him inside.


	2. Nice to hear from you again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur receives a message.

Dinner was finished, chores were done, and teeth were brushed, and Arthur was left with a dilemma - what to do with the strange device he found in the woods. Arthur made a promise, one he planned to keep, but it would all be for naught if it was taken away. This was not going to happen.

After thinking on it the child thought of a viable plan to deal with the device, although it wouldn't work if the strange kid tried to contact him tonight. Arthur took out the batteries and set them in his nightstand drawer.

The batteries weren't the issue, they didn't need to be hidden. Batteries are inconspicuous enough if they were discovered, no problem. The walkie talkie was more problematic. If mother discovered he was talking to strangers the device would likely be confiscated, and Arthur would be grounded. The mission would be a failure. This was not going to happen.

With the device unable to make noise, it could be safely stored. Someplace mom wouldn't expect would be ideal (As had been already stated, the mission would be failed if it was discovered). Strangely enough It was unthinkable for Arthur to fathom letting down the stranger who had put faith in him, but he was fine deceiving his mother. The walkie talkie was stashed safely under Arthur's pillow. Mom didn't come into her child's room very often, so the mission would proceed unhindered (hopefully).

This afternoon felt like 'first contact' and it was all very exciting. No longer would it be just a normal Sunday, it would be a world changing event.

The more Arthur thought back on it the more he realised it wasn't really any of his business that some kid forgot his walkie talkie. Should he have taken it? When would Francis try to talk to him again? Would Arthur be able to return it the kid who lost it? These thoughts weren't helping Arthur pushed these thoughts out of mind, and crawled into bed and slept in a dreamless slumber. 

-

The following Monday

For Arthur 'school' started at 7am sharp. His mother was very strict on that. Arthur enjoyed a Morse structured schedule anyway. Arthur got up at 6:30 every day, and went to bed at 9 every night. Structure. 

While her spouse was away, Arthur's mom took care of his studies, however today was a work day, so Arthur would be meeting with a tutor at the Library. Today Arthur's tutor was a tall man with long blonde hair. The tutor, Aldrich, wasn't one for long conversations, (which suited Arthur just fine) but he was great at math. Aldrich had been Arthur's math tutor for a while, so they got along well together.

on a weekday Arthur met with a tutor, while weekends were used to review his work (at home with his mother). Some of Arthur's tutors were closer to his own age, while others were triple his own age. With different tutors Arthur got to learn from different perspectives. Arthur studied poetry, world history, culture, grammar, math, music, writing, and occasionally cooking (which Arthur was terrible at).

Arthur prepared his books- dropping them into his bag, put on his faithful green sweater, and met his mom in the kitchen. From there they would leave home, and Arthur would be dropped off to his tutor for the day.

Mom smiled as she drove to a stop in front of the library. Arthur said a polite good bye, and mom drove off to work. as Arthur walked through the Library doors the old ladies at the front desk waved hello. The child gave a warm smile (as he was raised to do) before walking over to where his tutor sat waiting. Usual occurrences in Arthur's day.

Arthur was okay at math, but he didn't understand why he needed to memorize so many formulas that he would likely use. Aldrich had just told him that is wasn't too hard, and it was better to just learn them. After this they went back to work. 

'Adults are so weird'.

Hours ticked by and lessons were over. Mom came to pick Arthur up. Mom and tutor discussed homework and progress in 'school'. Arthur listened to mom talk about her day on the drive, then they were home again. Very repetitive, but oddly reassuring?

Arthur offered to help with dinner, and his mother politely denied. Going to his room he took off his sweater, backpack, and fancy shoes. Going home felt like a metamorphosis each day. Changing from a polite gentleman to a hardened adventurer. With his hiking boots on Arthur was about to leave his room when he remembered.

The Walkie Talkie!

Smiling to himself Arthur pulled the walkie talkie out from it's hiding place. As he did this he took the time to admire the device. It was painted a dull red and it looked like the color chipped over time from use. Arthur scratched off pieces of dirt from the forest. How long had it been awaiting its owner? How old was it?

Arthur sighed putting the device into his pocket. He took the batteries and put them in a different pocket. He would put them back into the device once he reached the forest.

"Mom" Arthur called out "I'll be in the forest" Arthur impatiently waited for a bit in the hallway before his mom responded.

"Okay honey".

With permission Arthur practically leaped out the front door. Turning around the side of the house Arthur slowed down a bit. When he got to the log in front of the woods flying mint bunny gave home a whimsical 'hello'.

Flying mint bunny was so considerate, the dear. After Arthur explained his plan she was just as excited as he was. It didn't seem like any of his other friends were here. Where did they go when they weren't in the forest with Arthur?

Returning to the spot the walkie talkie was found, Arthur brought it back to life (added batteries if you're boring). It was an ancient ritual passed down from the ages. The strange kids faith rested in Arthur's hands, so he waited. He waited. He waited. He waited.

He stared intently at the device. Patience was a virtue. Gentleman were supposed to be generous. Right? As true as this statement might be Arthur was not currently a gentleman, That changed the moment he stepped into his forest. He was a adventurer. He was on a mission.  
So far he had kept it safe, he was fulfilling his duty. He just had to wait.... He had to wait..... Just wait.... 

Flying mint bunny offered him an encouraging smile. She would wait with him, however long it took,  
He was glad to have a friend like her. However that wasn't what he was thinking at the moment . Arthur's thoughts were more impatient. He was becoming more impatient. How long had he been waiting? Would they respond today? 

He wasn't given the specific time, but he had assumed it would be the next day. Was that wrong of him to do? He had nothing else to do besides listen to the soft rustle of the trees as the wind sighed. The sky was a dull orange, and the sun hadn't set. It couldn't be too long since noon. 

Arthur checked the treasure again, it was on. If the kid wanted to contact him again they should be able to. They also knew Arthur's first name. He wasn't quite sure that could help the kid in anyway, shape, or form, but it made the situation seem more personal. It wasn't though. All Arthur knew about the kid was that he had a French accent, and his name was Francis. Nothing personal.

"Hello, kid? are you there?" OH, the device finally spoke! Mentally calming himself Arthur took a minute before responding.

"Hello?.... Francis?" Arthur sounded so quiet and unsure. This whole situation was incredibly nerve wracking.

"Dude! You told the kid your name?!" Another voice popped in. It sounded much different from Francis. This must be one of the other kids he had mentioned, although Arthur had already forgotten their name.

"Yes I did, he seems nice, and he sounds like another kid, it's really only common courtesy Gil" that voice was definitely Francis. For some reason Arthur found himself smiling when he heard his voice.

"Don't give them my name too!" the boy on the other side shrieked. The voice in question belonged to 'Gil'. They were very loud, even over the device, and had an accent Arthur couldn't place.

"That's not really important right now" the third voice popped in. This one was calmer and like the other two had an accent. The third voice was noticeably Spanish (?). They all seemed like an odd bunch.

"Pedophiles guys! has school taught you nothing?" Arthur giggled a bit at that. They were ridiculous, and they went to school. They must of just gotten out for the day Arthur did not envy them one bit.

"Very funny Gil..... Back to business though, my name is Antonio, and you have my walkie talkie".

"Oh, yeah, I found it in the woods behind my house" Arthur said awkwardly holding the device up to his mouth. Flying mint bunny was sitting on Arthur's shoulder now. She had little sparkles in her eyes as the conversation continued.

"The forest?... oh my dog must of gotten a hold of it, I'm glad you found it though!" Antonio seemed very happy, which Arthur thought was odd for someone who had just lost an item they clearly cared for. Something else in the conversation also caught Arthur's attention. He hadn't seen any dogs in the woods Since he has lived here.

"When could I return it to you?" This part could be tricky. Arthur didn't go out much without an adult (excluding the forest). He also knew that it was very important to return things that weren't his, even if it was difficult. He had a mission.

"I'm not really sure...... what school do you go to?" Antonio asked not really sure of any clear answer himself. 

Oh. Of course Antonio would ask that. It made sense to ask that, but Arthur knew his answer would only complicate the situation. These kids went to a school, and thought he did too. Arthur sighed, truth was really the only option here.

"I don't go to school". There wasn't really a better response than that, but Arthur knew some kids thought alternative schooling was weird (he thought the same about public schooling). He also didn't have much experience talking to kids his own age (yay homeschooling).

"Woah! Really!" Gil had somehow gotten louder, and had probably gotten closer to the Mic. His reaction wasn't really expected, but it gave Arthur pride that this strange kid he had never met seemed so interested in his life. 

Playful banter continued for a while. Arthur found he enjoyed talking to the kids even if he couldn't place a face to the names (yet). He also found he learned a little bit about the other kids, Gil's name was actually Gilbert, and Antonio's name was shortened to Tony. They seemed very interested in Arthur's homeschooling so he entertained them for a while.

Arthur was also interested in their public school, and they seemed just as interested in sharing stories as hearing them (although Gil often interrupted). They talked until the sun started to set and they had to say their goodbyes. They did however promise to meet again tomorrow. Arthur was happy (even if these new people ignored flying mint bunny when she tried to join their conversation).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun game! Take a shot every time it says "device", or "strange device" 
> 
> Also I didn't mention it (since the story is in Arthur's limited perspective) but Gil, Tony, and Francis are all talking through Francis's walkie talkies at their hideout.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this story, I'd like it to be a slow burn, I have a story planned out, and I think it could be fun to have something to come back to every week. (♡°▽°♡)
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, or comment, until nextime!


End file.
